Testing My Control
by Kaito Kuroba's Mistress
Summary: Sequal to Betrayal: Bella has fun with her new powers at first. But with some unexpected visitors, 5 years as "Ultimate", which entitles bad news, and the treaty to keep intact, will Bella survive? Or will all of vampire-kind be revealed? -Book pairings-
1. Run, Emmett, RUN

**New Story! WOO! **

**_READ MY STORY "BETRAYAL" BEFORE THIS, IF YOU HAVEN'T!!_ tHANK YOU. Now, I give you...the first chapter of _Testing My Control!_ Why is it called that? You'll find out, eventually. And, Aaron and Mel are in the story too. **

Bella walked into the kitchen, smiling. "Hi!"

Edward came in behind her. "Hello everyone."

Bella cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "um, excuse me! Will you all please just listen very quickly?" And...now she will talk: "The author DOES NOT own Twilight! Thank you!" She smiled.

Edward rolled his eyes. "You scatter-brain! You forgot to tell them this: Read BETRAYAL before this story, please."

Everyone may now read the story:

* * *

**ACTUAL Story: **_Bella_

I was just sitting in my room, twittling my fingers, when a — how should I put it? — a _warmth_, or something of the sort, rushed through my right hand to my fingertips. I looked at my fingers curiously, and a spark flew out of the tip of my finger.

I looked on, my eyes wide. _What the hell?_ I wiggled my pale fingers, then held up my forefinger. The warmth came again, and I urged it onward with my mind. Then, a small ball of fire was spontaniously coming out of my cold skin.

I touched it with my left hand, lightly, and it was hot. Hot, on my cold skin, the contrast was just another reminder of how I would be forever cold, and many things would be so much warmer than me, but it felt wonderful. I didn't dare to touch it anymore, because I was a vampire. It was that simple.

I looked at the fire, which was still burning, and muttered, "Oh my god."

The only vampire here, besides myself, was Carlisle — the others went hunting — because they didn't really want to leave me alone.

I bolted downstairs to his study, and knocked on his door.

"Come in,"he said, not bothering to raise his voice, so I opened the door.

He was turned in his desk chair to face me.

I smiled excitedly, and said, "Hi Carlisle! Watch my finger, I've got another power."

I held my finger up and concentrated on the fire, and the flames came out — faster than before.

He stood and put one hand out near the fire. "It's...unusually warm, especially considering it is coming out of a vampire's hand,"he observed, not moving his hand away.

"Yes,"I agreed, not quite comprehending why it wouldn't be. "But it _is _fire." I shrugged.

He nodded. "It just seems strange for a vampire to produce such heat."

I looked back at my hand and sucked the fire back away from it. My hand was still as pale as ever, no burns or ashes, nothing.

"I wonder what this power could be used for,"I said quietly, mostly to myself. Maybe, for eliminating other vampires?

I heard the front door open and close below us, as the rest of the family came in.

I rushed downstairs. "Hi everyone,"I said, smiling as I walked up to Edward. He pressed his lips to mine and they lingered there a moment longer than usual. Even my dead heart seemed to beat, just touching him.

I pulled away. Rosalie rolled her eyes jokingly and smiled my way.

I looked around, and all their eyes were a creamy golden color. Perfect.

"Hey Bella, you didn't trip or anything while we were gone, did you?"Emmett teased.

I glared at him, and Rosalie slapped his arm, although not very hard. Because, even though I was a vampire, and everyone thought my clumsiness had diminished, I was still clumsy. Sure, I wasn't _nearly_ as clumsy as before, but I still tripped quite a bit. That was no excuse to make fun of me for it, I decided I would play a little trick on him...

Alice smiled beside Jasper and winked at me. I knew she'd had a vision of this.

"Emmett?"I asked innocently. "Remember that time you said to '_remind you never to get on my bad side_'?"

His smile dissappeared instantly. Edward chuckled.

"Alice, did you see my power?"I asked her, smirking.

She exchanged a glance with Edward and shook her head.

"Oh, Emmett!"I sang. Everyone — Carlisle had come down too — was watching now, and Emmett was scared but too "manly" to run away.

I held up my finger and ignited it, to everyone but Carlisle's amazement, yet I was wondering why Alice hadn't seen what my new power was.

"Carlisle, I think I've found out a use for this power,"I joked, remembering our previous conversation, and pointed my finger at Emmett.

He chose this time to run away.

"I wasn't actually going to do it,"I muttered, deminishing my fire and crossing my arms over my chest. I found Emmett's presence, he was trying to hide in the un-used kitchen. I smirked and then I heard him collapse to the ground, and the rest of the family laughed.

* * *

**Yup. First chapter! WOO!! I know it was a bit...or alot...unrealistic, but hey. It IS a _fanfiction_ right? **

**Ok please review, people:D**


	2. Telling Charlie

**YAY!!!**

**I Do not, and never will, own the Twilight series!!! Everything is owned by Stephenie Meyer!! ****(Except the plot, which I own :D)

* * *

** I never knew being a vampire could be so...boring. Yet it was exciting at the same time. I missed sleeping, but I didn't get tired.

The tears never came back. It was a side affect to the whole "Edward died from Victoria's power and there had to be a fair chance" or something.

It was fun while it lasted, which was a while. I wasn't going into details about everything, but have I mentioned, Edward and my wedding?

It was scheduled to be this summer, after another dreadful year of school was over. I was actually excited, and I didn't feel that overbearing thing in my mind, the one called parents.

Of course, I had to tell them. And this was that day...

It was a Saturday, no school. Summer was so close, yet seemed so far away with my excitement.

Well, I thought as I scooted into the passenger seat of the Volvo, I hope Charlie doesn't have a heart attack...

The car ride was quiet, minus the soft sounds of Debussy flowing through the car.

With Edward's quick speed, we were there in only a little time. I could see the cruiser in the driveway next to the Volvo.

I bit my cold lip as we walked up to the house, every step spelling out _doom, doom_...

"Are you nervous?"Edward asked quietly. I merely nodded, looking at the ground. I stumbled a bit, but waved my hands around to keep my balance, and continued walking.

Edward took my hand and I took a deep, un-neccessary breath as I knocked on the door.

Charlie opened it, in his police uniform, looking like he was just about to go to work.

"Hey, kiddo!"he said cheerfully, grabbing me into a warm hug. He then spotted Edward. "Hello,"he said, not as friendly, to Edward. He still wasn't on very good terms with Edward.

"Charlie, do you have time before work?"Edward asked politely. Charlie nodded and led us in, and we sat in the living room.

"So, Charlie..."I began nervously, fidgeting with my fingers. A warm sensation flared up, and it wouldn't leave. I covered my finger with my other hand before Charlie saw, but Edward noticed and fake-coughed to hide his chuckle. He took my hand and squeezed it, stopping the warmth.

"Yes?"Charlie asked, noticing Edward's tight grasp on my hand.

I lookewd up at him finally. "Well, as you know, Edward and I have been...together, for a while now,"I had trouble finding the right words. "A-and..um, well, we're older now—"

Charlie interupted me. "Isabella, tell me you are not _pregnant?!"_

I internally laughed, _Not possible, Charlie!_ But said aloud, "No, definitely not. Edward and I ... well...we'regettingmarried!" The last words jumbled together, too fast for human ears to comprehend.

Edward nudged me with his elbow and said it again to a clueless Charlie, "Bella and I are getting married."

Charlie stuttered a few letters, not worth remembering, something along the lines of "T-t...wh-oo--w h...e-e, y-y, B-bell..." and a few choice words under his breath.

We sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes, before Charlie finally just blinked and said, "Well shit." Then he turned to face Edward and addressed him fully. "Welcome to the family..._Edward,"_still slightly sneering at his name, "you'd better take care of my girl!"

Edward smiled politely and responded, quite sincerely in his velvet voice, "I'll guard her with my _life." _I knew what he meant when he put emphasis on "life" but Charlie did not.

We said bye, and left right after. We got into the car.

"Well, that wasn't so bad,"I sighed in relief.

Edward smirked. "Yeah, not so bad, except those two times you almost let him find out about our existence."

He was referring to the fire incident, and the talking too fast for humans.

"But it was better than I expected,"he amended. I agreed with a nod.

Then, suddenly, he leaned toward me and captured my lips into a sweet kiss, breaking apart so soon.

I smiled. "Let's go home. I need my beauty sleep,"I joked.

He laughed and we sped off.

* * *

**EXTRA LONG CHAPTER--**

I couldn't wait for Summer!! Edward, Alice, and I were seniors, so we didn't go to school the last week when everyone else did.

We had graduation practice, and other stuff. Mel and Aaron were coming to our wedding...Thanks Alice. (Sarcasm).

If it wasn't for Alice, nobody would know about our wedding, but...now the whole student body knew, and most of the teachers.

Think of all people that don't even know me, and even they know. The random kids we don't know are standing in the hallway gossiping, "Oh, Bella and Edward are getting married! Wait...who are they? Am I supposed to know them?"

Alice also picked out my wedding dress...It was gorgeous, but not really my style: pink, actually. Yes, let me repeat that. _Pink._ _Wedding dress. PINK._ It was strangely a nice fit on me, but Edward hadn't had the chance to see it yet. **(An - Picture on profile)**

I was so excited!! Have I said that? Oh well...

And I actually am going to college. Of course, who knew that so much could happen in so little time? Who knew that I wouldn't be going to college? Who knew that no humans would be coming to our wedding? Who knew that it had been almost 5 years since I've been changed?

Uh-oh.

* * *

**It was just a little...chapter thing. Boring, I know. But whatever. ANYWAY if you have a preferance on one of the dresses, vote in the poll on my profile!!!!! OKKKKK...Anyway. Ome, guess what's gonna happen?!**

** If even one person guesses, I'll update way early:)**


	3. Girls' day Out

**YAY!!!**

**I Do not, and never will, own the Twilight series!!! Everything is owned by Stephenie Meyer!! ****(Except the plot, which I own :D)**

**Oh, and I don't own "Let's go to the mall" which is by Scotty Vanity, It's the BEST song that is supposed to be funny EVER!! Look it up on youtube, the video makes it better :)

* * *

**

The following Saturday, Alice dragged me -- literally -- to the mall. It was bad enough having to go, but there wasn't one for about a hundred miles, and Alice was a maniac! Okay, I know vampires like to drive fast, including me, but she was going about 120! She would swerve out of other car's way, she would do all this crazy stuff.

In the end, we got there in about 15 minutes. "Come on, Bella!" Alice giggled and pulled on my arm, walking at a fast human pace into the worst place ever.

We walked in, and in the middle of the entrance, there was a big fountain, where Rosalie was sitting on it, being…Well, being Rosalie. Like always, very pretty. She smiled and stood up to greet us when she saw us, not knowing the horrendous effect she had on all those poor guys in the mall.

"Hey Bella, hey Alice!" she called to us.

"I didn't know you were coming, Rose," I commented.

She snickered. "Yeah, I didn't want to have to put up with Alice's driving. When she goes to a mall like this, she gets excited, and she goes crazy."

"Thanks," I said, sarcasm dripping in my voice, "I didn't figure that out till we were on the freeway. And thanks for just letting me go through the experience." We were just talking as if Alice wasn't right beside us.

I know it sounds weird, but Rosalie and I have been good friends, it was Alice, Rose and I for the girl stuff, and the boys…they had their "Boy time" too. What do you think they do when we're not home? Videos, duh.

Alice and Rose weren't _that_ bad today, I got 3 outfits. I have to admit, they were pretty cute too.

We joked around about everything, laughing and we got a few weird looks from people.

When Alice finally had enough to satisfy herself, we walked out the door. If I wasn't a vampire, my feet might have fallen off.

"Rosalie, please let me go with you!" I begged, remembering my awful and illegal car ride with Alice.

"I knew you were going to ask me that," Rosalie began, smirking, "so that's why Emmett drove my car home, and I'm driving!"

"Well, you must be better than Alice, right?"

We hopped into the car, Rosalie driving, with Alice in the passenger seat and me in the back.

Rosalie popped one of Alice's homemade CD into the CD player, curious as to what is was.

Alice giggled when the song started with a ringing phone and dialogue.

Rosalie and I gasped as we realized the song.

"Oh my god, I LOVE this song!!" Rosalie said, and we all started to sing along.

Let's go to the mall

You know they have it all

Pshyeah

(The mall)

We all laughed at our ridiculous song choice, and continued to sing to the rest of the CD on the way home.

It was one of those crazy girl outings, where us girls can just joke around and laugh, until we get home to the boys.

But, in this case, there was another reason to stop laughing when we got there. Alice hadn't seen this, for an even worse reason, and it was something that made Alice drop all her bags, and we all gasped, our smiles vanishing almost before we saw them…

"Hello, everyone." His voice was papery thin, and then another voice said from a corner, sheepishly,

"Hey, Bella…"

Oh, no…Not at the same time….

* * *

**Yeah, I know I promised an early update, but...my computer was TAKEN!!!! OH MY GOSH. J/k, it was taken so people could do stuff with the connection thing at the place..**

**_xxDeath's Daughterxx _was the only one who guessed, even partly right...So, Yay. Woo!!!!! You get...Edward. Ok, no. You can have this mini Edward action figure, though! YAYYY It had a catch phrase:**

**-Presses button- _And so, the lion fell in love with the lamb._**

**YAYY!!! Yup... :) PLEASE review, I know you read it, I really want reviews! I'm greedy :) Ok, thanks guys(and girls)**

**P.S-Yeah, i'm aware this chapter is really short and pretty much nothing, but it was a good place to leave off and if I get enough reviews I'll update TOMORROW**


	4. Volturi

**I Do not, and never will, own the Twilight series!!! Everything is owned by Stephenie Meyer!! ****(Except the plot, which I own :D) **

* * *

Last chapter:

_"Hello, everyone." His voice was papery thin, and then another voice said from a corner, sheepishly,_

_"Hey, Bella…"_

_Oh, no…Not at the same time…._

I hadn't thought it could happen...What are the odds? One in a million, that the Volturi and Jacob would come at the same time.

"Hello,"I said nervously toward Aro, then turned to Jacob's worried and disgusted face, saying, "Hey Jake."

"Ah, Bella...So, tell me. You have a power, I presume? You always have been a special girl. Carlisle wanted to save the news until you get here,"Aro said casually, as if there was not a tense atmosphere and a werewolf in the corner of the large yet crowded room—Me, plus the other Cullens, Jacob, as well as Aro, Marcus, Caius, and Jane Voluri.

I glanced at Carlisle, wishing I could read his mind now. He was standing near Esme, looking calm. And, then I could hear him, as plainly as he were talking out loud—as if I'd asked out loud.

_Bella_, he was thinking, although not goiving off any visible hint of his communications with me, _lie. Make up one power, maybe the fire power that you've been using lately._

It did sound like a good idea...I saw Edward nod ever so slightly, and his mind was saying _I agree_.

Aro was looking at me expectantly, and I realized then that I'd been silent for a few moments. I decided what I had to do; especially because I never had been a good lier...just, how to say it was the problem.

"I'm..sort of..."I trailed away, thinking of how to word this. Would they take me? They wouldn't dare, I was pretty indestructable. Or would they? "I'm the, uh...Ultimate Vampire."

"Bella!!"Alice accused sharply.

I looked over at her and shrugged, mouthing "sorry".

The room was silent for a moment, and Aro was looking thoughtful. Then he chuckled a bit, breaking this tense silence. "Ah...No, really. That was funny. What really is your power?"

"No, I'm serious,"I growled, getting annoyed that he didn't believe me.

"Prove it,"were his simple next words.

I narrowed my unique eyes, taking on the challenge and pointing my finger up to the ceiling. The Volturi group raised their eyebrows in unison, and I grinned and ignited my finger.

They gasped, along with Jacob, who hadn't seen this power yet.

"Yup,"I said. "And...what else? Hm...Oh, I can kill people, bring them back to life—" I started, I didn't want to try it on them, they might get offended.

"Try it...on your Edward,"Aro demanded.

I glanced at Edward and concentrated as he fell to the cold floor, as if passing out. Cauis nodded in approval, I noticed with satisfaction.

"Now, bring him back,"Jane said in a cold, disbelieving voice.

I concentrated again, and my eyes followed Edward when he stood back up, smiling brightly.

"Hm,"Aro began, thinking something over, "try it on me,"

I nodded and used my amazing gift to kill him, and his face suddenly seemed so much older although I could only see half of it, as his head was bent over.

"That's enough!"Jane spoke firmly, so I quickly brought him back.

"Impressive..."Aro murmered. "You must come with us, young Bella."

I felt myself filling with dread and shook my head, looking down at my feet. "Um, I'd rather not, please. I-I would like to stay here."

The Volturi all huddled together, and they each grabbed Aro's hand, and he would nod or murmer something in the softest of voices. Eventually, he turned back to me and said, "Alright Bella, you may stay.We will certainly not try to put up a fight with you."

Then he stood off the couch, smiling warmly at Carlisle. "Too-tel-oo, Carlisle,"he said.

"Wait, wait, wait!"Jane said. "What about _that_?" She pointed a finger straight at the otherwise un noticed werewolf standing awkward and tall near the door.

"Ah. Good point,"Aro whirled to face me. "And, Miss, why is there a werewolf in this house?"

"Uh...Well, we, you know we had a treaty. Well, we kind of modified it,"I stuttered, and explained nervously abput it, Jacob nodding at their backs.

Aro shook his head. "No. This is utterly against our existence. They exist to deminish us; we live to stop them from doing just that."

I sighed, closing my eyes in defeat.

"The treaty should be back to normal now. And, yes, I mean _right _now. I want it done within an hour. Good-bye, everyone!" The group of vampires departed, but the rest of us were left, me with a glum face.

No more Jaocb...for eternity.

* * *

**Yup, so there's the chapter!!! Ok, review!!! Thanks...**

**REMINDER: My poll is about this story, go to my profile and vote (PLEASE Dress B is winning so far) Ok, thanks!**


	5. Emotional

**I Do not, and never will, own the Twilight series! Everything is owned by Stephenie Meyer! ****(Except the plot, which I own :D) **

**Ok, I've updated so late because last chapter... 1 review. WHAT THE HECK! There are sooo many hits on this story, but only 1 review! (Thank you xxDeath's Daughterxx, for reviewing! You always review(: ) So, if I don't see more reviews, I dunno...I could just PM the story to xxDeath's Daughterxxif you guys don't want to read it, 's okay with me!**

* * *

I wanted to yell out after them, yell out "Wait!" but I didn't. I was frozen in place, shocked. It happened so fast, yet it was worse like that; maybe, if I'd known this was going to happen7 years ago, before I'd moved here, I wouldn't have been shocked. I wouldn't believe it, but I would have _some _warning as to what had just happened.

"B-bye, Bella," Jacob said quietly, and I looked up to his heart-wrenching—no matter how dead your heart may be—expression, as he wasn't even trying to hide the pain, the sadness in his voice or his eyes. His lips trembled, and suddenly the old Jacob, before all this mess happened, seemed to shine through with his devestating expression. He made me want to go up and squeeze him into a bone-crushing, Emmett-style, hug.

"Jacob," I whispered simply. I knew the tears had been some side-effect from Victoria, but I still felt them threatening to spill over. It was like a...habit, or a feeling you knew. The remaining vampires in the room slowly made their way upstairs, to give us somewhat privacy.

He looked at his shoes, and his hair swept over his eyes when he offered his hand to me. I took it and we walked outside, into the nearby forest which the others frequently hunted in.

We stopped a good way in, and I turned to him, his broken face, knowing mine looked so the same. I realized then that he didn't quite care what he or I was, finally he was okay with us just being _us._ It was a little too late, now though. 

I was filled with sadness, overwhelming sadness, and I just flung myself at him. I wrapped my arms carelessly around his neck and crushed him to me, feeling how extra-warm his skin was, compared to my cold skin. 

"Jake!"I sobbed—dry-sobbed—into his shoulder. "It'll be all right, it'll be..." I trailed off from my encouraging rant when I knew it _wasn't_ going to be all right. It was going to be horrible, suckish really. I always knew this would happen, I just didn't think about it. 

I looked up at his face as, of course, rain pelted down through the trees, drenching us. Before the rain started, I saw tears brimming in Jacob's eyes, pools of pain, loss, all those horrible emotions—it really was good Jasper wasn't around.

His tears quickly blended with the rain, but I put one hand up to his cheek, and could feel the difference between his warm tears and the rain, racing down his cheek, and he let it all out, finally. _He _leaned on _me. He_ needed _me_ for comfort this time, this horrible comfort I would have to give him. I wanted nothing more than to cry with him, which was even out of my power. 

Why did the stupid Volturi have to come at the same stupid time as stupid Jacob?

"Bella,"he sobbed to me, like a little kid to his mother. "I can't do this, it's bad enough you're...not you anymore, but even then, I..."he sucked in a breath. "I knew I...it..."

"Stop, Jacob,"I said in a shaking murmer, "I know what you're trying to say. I just can't...I don't think it'll ever be the same without you."

"I'm gonna be thinking about you,"he warned, "all the time, and it's gonna annoy the fur off of them, I already think too much about you."

"Jacob, just...be okay, don't go and hurt yourself,"I said, trying, but failing, to stay reassured.

He smiled up at me, but it didn't reach his eyes. "I heal fast. But...this..."he motioned to me and then himself, "this, won't heal anytime soon."

"You know you're like a brother to me Jacob,"I murmered, "how would it be without my brother around?"

"At least you forgave me for what happened...all that time ago,"he allowed. It's been almost 5 years, actually...5 years tomorrow. Tomorrow...I couldn't help but feel like something was going to happen tomorrow, not a vision, but a _feeling._

I looked through the trees upto the sky. "It's been an hour, I'd bet,"I whispered, more to myself. I didn't want to depart, not yet...Never.

"Good-bye, Bella,"Jacob said in a stressed voice. I quickly pecked his cheek, and turned away, toward my house.

"Bye, Jacob,"I said reluctantly, and as I started at the fastest run I'd ever gone, his last words rang, echoed,around me: "I love you...sister." The last word was slipped in sort of hastily, I noticed, but it was enough...

As I ran back to the house, his face was covering my mind, his face as I remembered, his hair falling wet in his face, his eyes pools of sadness and his eyelashes wet from rain and tears, his lips trembling in a pout—my best friend, forever, no matter what, always, eternity, whatever you wanted to say, he was my best friend. No, not Alice, not Edward, no one, except Jacob. My best friend with his face, and heart, torn in two, my werewolf. 

* * *

**Yup, so there's the chapter! A bit...dramatic, sad, w/e. YUP:)**

**REMINDER: My poll is about this story, go to my profile and vote (PLEASE Dress B is winning so far) Ok, thanks!**


	6. Powers Suck

**I'm getting mad at you guys!! Hardly anyone is reviewing... -pout- It makes me sad :(**

* * *

Jacob and I both were gloomy about this outcome in the events, but the rest of his pack and my vampires seemed quite content.

A week. A week until the wedding day, and Edward and I were strangely jumpy and excited. We unintentionally annoyed Jasper with our emotions, and he ended up being found rarely; he even went shopping with Alice!

Sometimes I wondered if I could do it; if it wasn't too early. Sure, I know I love Edward, but I can't stop thinking that it's too early! I'm only...well, I'm almost 23, really. Wow.

And the powers..Wow. I had a power one day when I was extremely nervous, hah hah Emmett.

Emmett had been bothering me about the wedding. "Oh, you'll _finally_ have sex! You 23-year-old virgin vampire, you!" and "Are you nervous? What if he doesn't want you?" I know he sounds mean, but he was kidding; he had no idea how nervous he really was making me!

So, I just closed my eyes to keep from freaking out, and then I heard a crash. I snapped my eyes open, and Emmett had been slammed against the wall, and then he actually winced! Just from the impact...Dang.

"Toldja not to mess with her Em!" Alice sang as she skipped down the hallway to her room.

But, enough about hilarious powers that I love for beating up Emmett, now. Back to the wedding.

Alice had planned it all, and everyone was forbidden to think about the dress, so Edward couldn't see...I kept extra tabs on Alice, she seemed the most excited and might slip.

One day, Thursday to be exact, Edward and I were taking a walk in the nearby park, enjoying the scenery. There weren't many people around today. Suddenly, Alice rushed up to us.

"Bella!" she exclaimed, her voice high and weak with urgency. "Don't go any further, it's..."

She trailed off when a little boy passed, laughing and running, after something in the distance. When he passed, his scent wafted toward me; Not like normally. This time, no matter how gross it smelled, I wanted that little boy.

I turned to go, but Alice and Edward both held me back, I tried to get out of their steel grasp. What was happening to me?

"Bella!" Alice said. "The reason you didn't like blood was because it was a certain power, and there's a...timer, if you will, and after 5 years exactly, it shuts off. The power was to prevent you from feeding for a while, so you might be able to conrol yourself...This is worse. This is like a 2-day old vampire, now..."

"No, this can't be happening!" I groaned, trying to stop my flailing leg and arms, but my body was still struggling.

They both carried me out of the park, not using the car because I could easily just get out, or break Edward's precious Volvo.

Alice and Edward ran me to the meadow, and I could breathe again. But that didn't help because under all of the forest smells, I smelled the faint scent of Victoria, and of me, but human me.

I voiced my thoughts, and they both inhaled deeply.

"Bella, I don't smell anything," Edward said.

"You have enhanced—more than normal—hearing and smell," Alice explained. I guess that was obvious, but I still couldn't help but...Oh, that smell, it was inviting...

I stepped away from Alice and Edward, and walked away a little bit.

"Bella?" Alice asked. "What are you—?" She sniffed the air. "Bella!" I heard her stand behind me, but I didn't care. A human, an old guy, emerged from the path a little to the right.

"Bella, please!" Alice said. Neither her nor Edward tried to restrain me, they knew it wasn't going to help now.

The old guy looked at us curiously, and he looked familiar. Oh my god. Charlie.

* * *

**Yup, that's the end of this chapter...I know it's short, but most of you deserve it, and it was a good place to stop, I think. :) Now you guys know a lot, why it's called "Testing My Control" etc. OH!! **

**Now that you know you have to review!! Review peeps, seriously.**

**Thanks peeps! :)**


	7. Attack

**Ahahahahahahahahah!! You guys suck!! APRIL FOOLS!! BURN GUYS!! Anyway, this chapter is extremely short but I liked the stopping point and stuff. So, if you want to see how it turns out, review and TUNE IN NEXT TIME!! You'll want to review, by the end of the chapter. Don't worry; no one dies...Yet.**

**PROPS to **xxDeath's Daughterxx **for guessing the whole thing! MUAHAHAHA! See how evil I am? Burn, peeps, BURN! Now, here we go guys:**

* * *

"Charlie!" Alice gasped at the same time that I recognized him. My body was itching to go over to him, my hand itching to close around his throat and just…just…

"AUGH!" I screamed, throwing my hands onto my head and trying to keep the thoughts away, the _smell_ away.

"Bella?" Charlie asked in a cautious, older voice. "Are you alright?"

I couldn't help it as I launched myself in his direction, and tackled him to the ground. I heard his exclaim of surprise from under me.

"Bella! Don't you dare!" came a voice, from someone I least expected to hear. It made me stop, and I turned to my wolf friend (Well human right now).

Charlie stood. "What was that about?"

"Uh….I-I was just…really happy to see you?" I said, but it sounded more like a question, as I was trying to get away with it.

He looked unbelieving, but shrugged it off.

"So, Charlie…" I said, steering the conversation away from myself, and automatically holding my breath. "What have you been up to?"

He shrugged. "I retired about a year ago, but I like taking walks. I found this meadow a few months ago on a walk, but I couldn't find it again until today."

I nodded, feigning enthusiasm. The others surrounded me, and we all talked as friends, to fool Charlie. I had to hold my breath all the time, never letting out a breath.

Then came a subject that I wasn't keen on talking about.

"How is it that you all look the same?" Charlie asked, his gaze sweeping across us all: Alice, spiky hair and small frame, smooth high-school face; Edward, beautiful and adolescent; me, plain and silver-eyed, 17-year-old body--Vampires; and finally, Jake, his muscles large, his legs long, hair growing shaggy but short--werewolf.

"U-Uh…" I stuttered. I had to take a needed glimpse into Edward's mind, and he thought to me, _Bella? Can you hear me?_ I nodded ever so slightly. _Okay, good. Now, tell him that we're not really getting old; we're still young so we're the same._

"Well Charlie," I said, laying the nonchalance on thick and adding a bit of my own concoction, "it's not like any of us are old…We're still young, so it shouldn't surprise you that we look pretty much the same. I mean, it's only been like a year since I've seen you, right? I dunno how you look so different, really."

Charlie nodded unsurely, and thought, _They're hiding something from me, I know it. I'll find out eventually…_

We ran home soon after -- Edward, Alice, and I, that is. Alice left to retrieve the car and came back in literally no time.

She and Edward cornered me and Alice clapped, jumping up and down squealing.

"Oh Bella!! You did so incredible!! You must be special!!"

They both hugged me.

The doorbell rang and Edward went to answer it. I held my breath because it was most likely a human. "Bella!" he said, once he opened the door, turning to me. "It's…"

I trailed over, Alice behind me still half-hugging me, to see Mel and Aaron. It wasn't like I had started breathing again, so I was surprised.

"Hey, you guys!" I said. "Come in!"

I motioned for them to sit on the couch, and they did. They both looked slightly older, unlike us.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" I asked, not to be rude, but out of curiosity.

Mel smiled brightly and Aaron followed suit, taking Mel's hand,

"We're getting married!" Mel announced.

"Wait. Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I said. "How long have we been at the park?" Seriously, this was out of the blue! One second, we're all friends; the next, and they're getting married!?

Aaron laughed. "Well…we've both liked each other for a while…"

Mel used her hand to sweep her bangs to the side and with her sharp, fake nails, cut her forehead.

Oh no…Not now…

"Ow," she said but then shrugged. I could only feel my eyes turning dark, I couldn't look away and my body controlled me. I now understood just what everyone felt when they were hunting, but this was no animal…This was a human.

Of my body's own accord, I launched across the room and tackled Mel onto the ground.

* * *

**Now, you can't tell me that you don't want to review and keep reading? I'm contemplating actually deleting the story if you don't review soon, peeps!! SERIOUSLY! **

**Anyway, I know everyone's done their "Human version" of Twilight, or whatever...But I think I'm gonna do one!! What do you think? I adore those fics, so I want to do one...Actually, I have one, just not one that I like, so I won't post it. Heh...**

**REVIEW OR ELSE NO COOKIES!**

**If you review, I will reply to it with a -special- present! SURPRISE!! OOHHHHH**

**I'll stop now, the author's notes are longer than the chapter, aren't they?**


	8. Vampires REDO

**I found a whole bunch-load of mistakes in this chapter, like right after I posted it and...can you blame me? It was midnight and I was alternating between writing and talking on myspace, so...it wasn't good. I'm reposting it, with some adjustments and it might make more sense...(I'd take a beta, if anyone wants to offer, but I'm not going to look for one..)**

**READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM, THE PART WITH THE UNDERLINE!!

* * *

**Last Time:

"_Ow," she said but then shrugged. I could only feel my eyes turning dark, I couldn't look away and my body controlled me. I now understood just what everyone felt when they were hunting, but this was no animal…This was a human._

_Of my body's own accord, I launched across the room and tackled Mel onto the ground._

"BELLA!!" gasped the whole family — everyone was present as of 3 seconds ago, except Jasper, who had run away as fast as he possibly could.

I leaned down and was nearly touching Mel's throat, hearing her heaving breaths come out, and her heart racing faster than I thought possible. I tried to stop myself, I really, truly did, but this wasn't _me _we were talking about; this was a thirsty, hasn't eaten in 5 years, vampire. I held my breath but she was too close.

I opened my mouth and the sweet, mouthwatering scent of my friend filled my mouth. _Not friend, _a part of me thought, _food._

"NO!!" I growled loudly, but my head inclined toward her cut. Keeping in mind that I was a vampire and that vampires were extremely fast, this all happened in about 2 seconds. So, 7 seconds after Mel started bleeding, and 3 seconds after I had pounced on her, I felt something hard barrel into me.

Edward swept me off of Mel and pinned me to the ground. The monster in me kept smelling that aroma and whispered in my head, _Not for long. Get off, Bucko, or I'll have to make you! _

Before my vicious body could push Edward off of me, he acted quickly, and I was grateful. Yeah, I was grateful. He kissed me full-on, passionately and urgently, to keep me busy from the smell. It worked, let me tell you.

Meanwhile, Mel was heaving sobs and letting out confused and scared whimpers as Carlisle took her outside and came back in, rushing upstairs to his medical kit. He rushed back down not 1 second later and out to Mel again.

After about 2 long, happy, sick minutes, Edward had his tongue down my throat, in a good way, and I barely even heard as Emmett laughed and Rosalie slapped him, or as Carlisle came back in with a trembling Mel.

Edward finally disconnected with me, and helped me up to sit on the couch.

"Sorry," I murmered to Mel, noting her scared, wide-eyed expression, and the bandage on her temple.

"Psh!" Emmett said, "_Sorry?_ Gosh Bella. Go off and scar people for life, almost killing them, and then you go up to them and say SORRY?!" He meant it in a joking way, of course, just like Emmett would.

"Shut up, Emmett, or I swear to lock you out of our room for the rest of eternity, and Esme woul_ not _appreciate you knocking the door down!" Rosalie hissed. At this, Emmett did shut up...finally: after about eighty years of talking.

Carlisle ignored them and turned back to Mel. I noticed Aaron staring wide-eyed, still at the spot in the floor where I had tackled Mel down.

"Carlisle!" Edward exclaimed suddenly, apperently reading Carlisle's thoughts. "You can't just _tell them_ like that!"

"What?!" I gasped. "You're going to tell them?" Even Emmett was serious, as all of us vampires surrounded the two humans who were looking scared, shocked, and confused.

Carlisle turned back to them and explained a few little details, along with things like, "We don't hunt humans, we hunt animals." before finally taking a deep vampiric breath and saying, "We're vampires."

They both looked disbelieving.

_I love this power, _I thought as I read their minds.

Mel's mind wasn't too unbeliving, mostly scared. But Aaron, always a half sci-fi graphinc novel geek, half Emmett, reading those kinds of stupid superstitious vampire books, thought, _Hah! I bet they can't prove it! _And then thought something about this weird graphic novel _Vampire Confessions volume 17_ or something, and how some character proved in the most idiotic and untrue way possible that they were, in fact, a vampire.

I exchanged a glance with Edward, who was shaking with silent laughter at his thoughts, before I turned to Aaron and said, "How do you want us to prove it? I'm not doing that whole "Volume 17" thing, either, it's not true. Any other way?"

Aaron's mouth was hanging open, me knowing what he was thinking of course was an astonishing thing, indeed. He then simply said, "It was volume...16."

Emmett broke in, "What, you mean _Vampire Confessions?_ No, it was volume 17, definitely."

We all just stared at him.

"What? I can't read an unrealistic vampire graphic novel once in a while?"

"Emmett," I said, breaking our silence (All, that is, except Emmett who was never silent), "why read about unrealistic vampires when there are real ones in the same house as you? No, how about when_ you _yourself is a vampire?"

He shrugged. I shook my head at him and turned back to Aaron. "So, how do we prove it?"

"I-I dunno...I don't know how real vampires do stuff."

Carlisle turned to me. "Bella? Would you do the honors, since you're the best example?"

I nodded. Emmett chuckled, "Yeah, Little Miss Ultimate!"

"Oh, Emmett...How many times have I told you..." I lit my finger up and pointed it at him, _"not to mess with me?_"

He backed away and I turned to Aaron and Mel. I held it out to their astounded faces, asking in an almost Alice-like manner, "You wanna touch it?"

Aaron tentatively held out his finger and touched the fire, but then pulled it back, muttering "Ouch!"

"Well, what did you expect?" Mel asked, rolling her eyes. "_Ice_?"

Carlisle then explained to them for me the whole "Ultimate" situation at which the couple was even more shocked. I showed them a few of my powers, such as being able to freeze people so they couldn't move or speak...mainly Emmett, as well as being able to kill people...mainly Emmett, and lastly, being a sort of puppetmaster, or the person being like a voodoo doll, so I can control everything they say or do...mainly Emmett.

Although Aaron and Mel both had some laughs at the way I used Emmett as an example, they soon stood and walked to the door to leave.

"Wait!" I called. "You won't...tell anyone, will you?"

They turned back in unison, and Aaron shook his head "No" immediately, but Mel...

"Bella, I won't tell anyone I assure you, but I'm sorry, I think it's best if we stay away from each other. It just might be too dangerous for us to be friends. I'm sorry."

I nodded and was suddenly fascinated by the exact color and pattern of my shoes. "I understand," I mumbled. And I really did—who would want to be friends with a vampire? Oh, that's right..._only me._

And then I was suddenly hugging Mel, whose heartbeat increased in fear, but slowed a bit as she realized I wouldn't harm her. I wanted to cry. Mel patted me awkwardly on the back before Alice stepped in and unlatched me from her.

"Bye," she whispered, and walked out with her fiancé.

* * *

**Now, you can't tell me that you don't want to review and keep reading? **

**Anyway, I know everyone's done their "Human version" of Twilight, or whatever...But I think I'm gonna do one!! What do you think? I adore those fics, so I want to do one...Actually, I have one, just not one that I like, so I won't post it. Heh...**

**GUYS!! LOOK ON MY PROFILE, THE POLL IS DIFFERENT!! IT'S STILL ABOUT THE WEDDING AND CRAP, BUT WITH MORE CHOICES. (I kinda went crazy with the bridesmaid dresses, heh...)**

**Anyway...last chapter had 8 reviews, more than usual, but still...eh. I mean, I got about 50 hits on the last chapter! If you all reviewed, I'd have hundreds by now!! I'm only asking for at least 15 reviews, and not long, detailed or anything, just "Hm it was ok" "Ew it sucked" or "WOW You knocked the cheeze-shizzle off my socks this was so good!" 15 isn't asking a lot, considering all the tons of people that read the story.**

**Now, I don't want to be one of those control-review-freak authors which demand that you review, but I'm afraid...**

**IF I DON'T GET 15 REVIEWS MINIMUM, FOR THIS CHAPTER I WILL NOT UPDATE...EVER!! SO REVIEW!! If you do you...uhm...well...you get the satisfaction of knowing that you helped me update, this warm fuzzy feeling in your heart...I mean it!! If you don't review, I can discontinue this story and just start a new, hopefully more popular, story. Hmmmm...I'm already thinking of a few...Oh, the day-dreams I could have :)**


	9. Seriously, this time

**This may be the last chapter, so listen guys.**

**Okay you guys, It's been a few days since I updated, and I got 5 reviews for the last chapter. **

**That means that I'm going to discontinue this story, which is a shame since this is the only story that I actually knew exactly what was going to happen with it. Although, it will be good since I can update my other stories more often, seeing as I was focusing mainly on this story...I was even planning on making another story with an assortment of one-shots where Bella uses her powers and stuff happens, such as Emmett getting pranked.**

**You guys have one week from now, if you don't want it to be discontinued, and if I get at least 10 more reviews, then I'll continue...but I don't want the next chapters having like no reviews, either, if I do end up continuing. And I kinda liked this story. 15 reviews on chapter 8, and I'll continue. Anyway, I've already started a story I'm gonna do. It's one of those "all human" ones.**

**If I DO continue "Testing My Control", go to the poll on my profile and vote. If I don't...look on my profile when I announce officially that it's discontinued, and there'll be a different poll on there.**

** I belive that's all I wanted to say.**

** Good day,**

**--Ninja Emmett :( **

**Pee and Ess (P.S)--this is not another April Fools joke, it's serious this time.**


	10. CRASH

**I know you guys are all like "OMG WTF" and crap...Yes, I'm continuing!! WOO aren't you guys all so happy? You better be!! SO anyway...I will keep going, only because I'm finishing this story and because I write a lot of random crap on myspace when I'm not writing fan fics...I sent a message to someone, yesterday, and it was the longest freaking message like EVER!! It was just random rambling too...**

**Oh and I'm also continuing because I am EXTREMELY happy!! :) Ya wanna know WHY?! Wanna, wanna, wanna!? It's because...Okay its kinda personal but oh well...YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

**Okay on with the actual chapter-nessssss**—

* * *

Last time:

_"Bella, I won't tell anyone I assure you, but I'm sorry, I think it's best if we stay away from each other. It just might be too dangerous for us to be friends. I'm sorry."_

_I nodded and was suddenly fascinated by the exact color and pattern of my shoes. "I understand," I mumbled. And I really did—who would want to be friends with a vampire? Oh, that's right...only me._

_And then I was suddenly hugging Mel, whose heartbeat increased in fear, but slowed a bit as she realized I wouldn't harm her. I wanted to cry. Mel patted me awkwardly on the back before Alice stepped in and unlatched me from her._

_"Bye," she whispered, and walked out with her fiancé._

_--_

"Bella!! Bella, you aren't _sleeping_ are you?" I heard Alice joke above me.

I slowly opened my eyes to see her excited face smirking down at me, as I was laying on my bed, trying to get as close to sleep as I could — it was very comfortable, really.

_"_What do you want, Alice?" I snapped. Lately, I'd been in a very pissy mood. But at least I'd learned quickly to control myself in the presence of any humans. I could go anywhere and no one would know that I was a vampire. I knew that Jasper was a tad jealous of me for this, but what else did he expect, when I was the Ultimate vampire.

"We're going shopping, Bella!!" Alice squealed, clapping while jumping up and down.

I shrugged. "Okay, I guess." Before she could squeal and take over, I said, "BUT! You cannot buy me too many outfits, and I get to choose if I want them or not."

Alice rolled her eyes and, obviously very reluctantly, nodded.

But just as quick as she had gone pouty, she was totally bouncy again. "Ooh, then I get to drive!"

I didn't see how this would make any difference, I thought as we headed out toward the garage at human pace, until Alice, instead of sliding into her car, went straight up to mine.

"Fine," I grumbled and stuck my hand in my jeans pocket, then extracted my car keys and tossed them to my _little _sister.

"I love you Bella!!" Alice squealed as we both seated ourselves.

Then we were off to Port Angeles in search of clothes. We went into multiple stores, in and out, our shopping bags piling up each time. I even found a few cute things that Alice let me buy myself. But if I had been a human, she probably would have hurt me, and my feet...OH my feet...I could just imagine the aching that I would have for days, if I had been human.

So this is why Alice wanted me to become a vampire.

Once we were done shopping in a store where even Alice couldn't find anything that would look good on anybody, we walked a bit farther in search of a few more stores. One store, as we passed it, caught my eye and I had to force Alice to come in with me.

I really needed a good book, too. That's what it was, a book store called _The Book Nook_. The weirdest name I'd ever heard for a book store but oh well.

I went through the shelves, looking for a promising title or cover. Once I had three books, I was about to buy them when Alice came up to me.

She reminded me of a young girl, as she often did, when she held up a book for me to see and gave me a little curious look as she asked, "Bella, is this a good book?"

I looked at the title. It was something I'd never heard of...

"Why, yes," came a voice from behind us which made me jump. "That is a wonderful book."

Alice and I looked to find an elderly man with glasses and a white beard, with tufts of white hair on the top of his head.

"Oh, really?" Alice asked curiously. "What is it about?"

This man smiled, and replied, "It's got vampires, and love, and adventure, all those good things!!" **(Dont worry, 's not Twilight)**

Alice and I exchanged an amused look. "I think I'll get this one," Alice said.

"Good choice."

The man happened to be an employee of this bookstore. We payed for our books, thanked him, and went to the door.

Before we could get out the door, though, the man called out to us. "Laides!" We turned around. "Just to warn you, the vampires in that book aren't very realistic."

My eyes grew wide. What would he know about realistic vampires?

Alice seemed to be wondering the same thing. I pulled on her hand and out the door. She had this disturbed look on her face now.

"Oh Alice," I said, "stop with the weird face! He's just a weirdo. He doesn't know anything about real vampires." After thinking about it, that's exactly what he was. Weird.

"But," Alice replied in a soft, far-away voice, "he seemed like he knew something, just _knew something. _Like he knew we were vampires, or something..."

"Don't worry about it Alice," I said as we walked farther up the street. I looked up to see a silver car, swerving dangerously into the sidewalk. Alice was looking in the complete opposite direction. There was no time to consult her, as I turned my head to look at the person coming out of a coffee shop, her fiancé walking away from her, to get their car I found out later. Mel and Aaron.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion after that...

I practically threw my new book at Alice, calling to her, "Hold that!" as I ran quickly toward Mel. She was staring at the swerving car in fright, frozen.

"MEL!!" I yelled. She looked at me, her eyes widening in fright. It's hard to explain what happened, I sort of jumped at her and grabbed her, pulling her down onto the ground a few feet away from that crazy car.

"Mel, are you okay?" I asked her, looking her up and down as best as I could in this position.

"Yeah," she said in a breathless voice; I heard her heart beating extremely fast.

I stood up and took her hand to help her up, too. I looked around to see the damage: the silver car had crashed into the very same bookstore we had just been in. There was a huge hole in the wall, and books sprawled out everywhere. On the other side of the store, I saw the same man from before, staring straight at me with narrowed eyes. I had to look away, back to Mel.

That's when Aaron came back. He parked his car and quickly got out and ran towards Mel and me.

"Bella!" Aaron yelled. "Can you please not ruin everything when Mel and I are around?! Why...?"

I was just freaking shocked! How could he just jump to conclusions like this? Mel and my mouths were hung open, mine in a symbol of offense, hers-i don't know why.

"Aaron!!" Mel said. "Bella _saved me_. That freaking car was going to hit me and she SAVED ME!"

Aaron blinked. "Really?" Then he turned to me. "Why?"

"Aaron, you're not stupid. Just because I'm...what I am..." I stumbled a bit, seeing all these people around, "doesn't mean I'm a _bad_ person. I do care about you guys, I'm not a horrible monster."

Mel turned to me with a warm smile and suddenly hugged me. "Thank you, Bella!" she said sincerely.

I smiled as she pulled out of the hug. I had a burning question right now, but I didn't really want to ask it in fear of being totally embarrassed.

But Mel asked my question for me. She looked down shyly. "Bella, I guess when I said I wanted to stay away from you...that I though you would try to kill me and...well I guess now I know, since you just saved me...uhm...could you forgive me and still be my friend?"

I smiled wider. "Of course. But, uh, Mel?"

She looked up. "Yeah?"

"What about all these people who just saw me rescue you at an inhuman speed?"

We both looked around and we were surrounded by a mob of people with concerned, confused, or just trying to be nice or get on tv looks.

Mel raised her voice, laughing. "I'm okay, everyone! And man, Bella!" she clapped my back. "Damn, am I glad you're on the track team, or you wouldn't have been able to save me fast enough haha!!"

Most of the people, anyone that cared anyway, looked content with their disturbed questions. The mob slowly diminished, revealing Alice running at a human-paced run towards us.

"Bella!" she hissed quietly. "That man from the bookstore...he...he knows."

* * *

**YAYYYYY okay.**

**That whole guy at the bookstore thing...yeah that just came up RANDOMLY\...uhm okay.**

**Bella And Edward's wedding: 's in 2 days!!**

**YesBella is special so she can control herself better**

**I know that in like one pf these chapters i said Bella wouldnt have anyone at her wedding but that was what she was thinking and yeah soooo there are only gonna be a few people there**

**GO DO THE POLL!!**


	11. Wedding

**So...one of my friends is demanding that I update, and so...here I go!! I'm kinda lost right now, idk what to put anymore. All I know is that this chapter is...THE WEDDING!!**

**So...here you go! **

**Oh yeah. And Breaking Dawn...tell me your opinions!! Thanks.**

* * *

I took a deep, deep, DEEP breath. It was time. Time to get up. Get up, walk into Alice's room, where she would do everything.

"Alice," I said, as if she were right next to me. "I'm ready." I heard her squeal from downstairs.

I really didn't feel like fighting, or paying much attention. Today, I was to become Mrs. Bella Cullen, Edward Cullen's wife. All I remember is Alice bossing me around — although she called it "instructing" me.

And then I remember Edward whispering "Good Luck" to me from downstairs. He wasn't allowed to see me, of course. And so I whispered back, "It's your wedding too, Edward."

I remember Alice shoving me down the stairs, my feet clanking on the stairs.

I walked outside, into the backyard, with my old father. Everyone looked at me, beaming. It was beautiful.

By "it", of course I meant Edward. He was always beautiful. In a tux, ecspecially.

I looked around at the decorations quickly. All of the guests were sitting on either side of the aisle; there was a canopy of beautiful blooming white and pink flowers over our heads, but with small holes to let the sunlight filter in at places, just enough to sparkle on my dress, not me. The petals would float off of the flowers sometimes, with an occasional breeze, and flutter around to make a nice effect; Edward was waiting in front of me, with the minister.

The bridesmaids dresses were fairy themed - obviosuly Alice's idea. Alice, Rosalie, and Mel stood there smiling straight at Charlie and me.

Jacob stood as my best man, his tall head hitting the flowers; I noticed Alice shooting annoyed glances at his head, which was making a few flowers fall down.

It seemed to be taking forever, just to get down this tiny aisle. I felt a small pressure as Charlie squeezed my hand in comfort. I looked at my hand, and dwelled slightly on the fact that if I had done that, his hand would be crushed.

I could still feel his blood, I still yearned for it — and every other human's blood here.

I think my face was mostly smooth at this point, except for the bright smile on my hard, pale face. But inside...my emotions were soaring. I was excited; I was anxious; I was...worried. About the humans. And I was thoroughly feeling love toward everyone here to support me.

Oh, I bet I was giving Jasper a nice show. I chanced a flash at his face; he did look annoyed...at me. But he looked all excited, or something. Because my emotions were rubbing off on him.

"Sorry, Jasper," I breathed lowly, and his lips twitched in amusement.

"Hey," he said, just as quitely, "I wouldn't change your emotions. Not now. This is how it's _supposed _to be." He put emphasis on that last part...I think he knew I was doubting myself right then. To anyone who wasn't a vampire, that was nothing. That was just another second passing by, while I walked...and I noticed that we were one step away, and...my foot went down, and we were there.

So many blurs today...Edward held my hand. He seemed to whisper, "I do" from far away. I remember the silence...everyone waiting for something...I looked around, and if I had been human, I would have blushed. "I do," I said quickly.

Edward didn't wait for anything more; he swept me up and kissed me. It was full of love and longing.

Everyone cheered, people got up, everyone was congradulating us, and everything like that. It was still kind of blank here.

Suddenly, I sucked in an unneeded breath, and my head looked up. "I'M MARRIED!!" I exclaimed, like it was any surprise to anyone here. Edward chuckled quietly while holding me by my waist with one hand, and mussed my hair a bit with the other. Then he frowned and tried to smooth it, but it was up too intricately to get it back. It was, as I had been told by Alice and Rosalie, up in a kind of bun that it sounded like it would take hours to do, although all the preperations only took about 3 hours — which was good, for Alice. I hadn't had a chance to look in the mirror.

I looked at Edward's face. It was too hilarious: like a three-year-old who had screwed something up. Oops. Alice growled quietly and subtly. Ha.

I looked straight at her; she stared back; I smiled and removed a few things, then a final piece in my hair, and shook it loose. She gaped at me.

After a while, everyone left, back to their normal lives.

"Bye, Jake!!" I said, as he was leaving. He was the last one to go, besides my whole family (who were mostly inside now anyway).

"Bye Bella." His good-bye was short and a little bitter. I knew he was still miffed about all this...vampires, weddings, ...not him. As he began walking away, I grabbed his arm and quickly gave him a peck on the lips. He smiled his old, Jacob-y smile and then looked around him.

"Don't make it worse, hon." And just like that, he left, trembling.

"You look beautiful," Edward insisted.

"Wait. I need to hunt."

Edward looked surprised...and I felt surprised. Had I said that? Okay...whatever.

I ran into the woods, away from everything. And I wasn't really controlling myself. I just let my instinct take over.

I closed my eyes and ran, ran, ran. I smelled some delectible scent and lunged forward. I snapped its neck and began drinking automatically. I opened my eyes; I was in the meadow again. Hm. I licked my lips, and looked down at my delicious prey; I would have to remember what it was, becuase it was so good.

I stopped. Everything. And I dropped the dead, drained body of a middle-aged man, in hunting gear and all. I would instead have to forget this taste.

I wanted to cry so bad. I was a horrible person! So this was what it felt like to kill innocent people...to have them as a snack.

I ran back home faster than I could have thought possible; have my legs fallen off yet? But my dress and everything were still perfect. Perfect-looking. If I were to go back in time, to the wedding, I would still pass as myself. Like before, on the outside I was totally different. If I could go back in time and change it so I hadn't done that...

I swept past Edward, still standing under the flowers.

I swept past everything, right into my room.

I collapsed onto the bed. I stayed there. It seemed eternity, but it was only one minute: I counted to sixty before I stood up. I heard the rustling of my clothes; I remembered the wedding. There was a mirror attached to my door. I walked over to my dresser, near the door, and took out some normal clothes to change into, intending to not even look in the mirror.

I threw the clothes on my bed and finally turned around and looked into my full-length mirror.

I peered up at someone in the glass through my eyelashes. Someone with a beautiful white dress on, with beautiful embroidery on it. Someone who was a vampire. Someone who was wearing an **old** bracelet from her friends, a brand-**new** pair of heart-shaped, shiny earrings, shoes that she had **borrowed** from her little vampire sister, Alice, and finally, a necklace: light **blue** crystal flowers covered the gold necklace. Someone who's hair was wild, down. Someone who's hands had little spots of blood on them. And, as I peered up at her face, I saw a woman with shockingly bloodred eyes staring right back at me.

* * *

**I personally liked this. I think that Bella should have some kind of flaw, ya know?? k, review please. )**

**Tell me whatcha think!! Oh, yeah. the bridesmaid and wedding dresses are on my profile (chosen by voters)**

**-- Momo. )**


	12. Runaway

**Sorry...I tried to write another chapter a few days ago, but my computer got screwed up and my chapter got lost :(**

**So yeah i'm writing it now. :)**

**Here 'tis for ya, peeps. The Title of this chapter is Runaway by Cartel, cuzzzz it seems a bit fitting...(And i was listening to it while writing)**

**P.S---My laptop charger died for a while so i got a new one heh...**

* * *

I gasped and flung myself onto the bed, with my head buried into my arms. I kicked my legs around like a child having a temper tantrum. I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream. I actually did feel like a little kid at the moment, I felt very ashamed of myself for doing...what I did.

"Bella? Honey, are you alright?" Edward asked from the doorway. "I'm coming in," he warned.

I heard, from my position on the bed, as my legs stopped kicking, the door swing open, and then close again. I heard Edward cautiously walk toward my bed and sit down beside my head. He put his hand on the top of my head and then his breath was near my ear. "What's wrong?"

I screamed. Loudly. I didn't even take a deep breath, like humans would. I let out a horrible scream, which emphasized all of my emotions right now. As soon as I started to scream, Edward jumped away, obviously surprised at my outburst. My scream lasted for four minutes and twenty-seven seconds, and through that time I never lifted my head. When i was finished with my shout, I could feel the prescence of the others.

"Bella?" Alice asked timidly. "A-are you okay? What happened to you?"

Edward shakily asked, "Did I do something wrong...? Did you...not want to marry me?" I realized that that's what they would all think; right after my wedding, I collapse onto my bed and scream.

"No, Edward, I love you," I said into my bed. I lifted my head up, but kept my eyes down, hoping they wouldn't see. When they all came closer, I squeezed my red eyes shut. "Bella..." Alice said. "What is that on...your...face..." she trailed off near the end as she smelled the poor human's blood. She gasped, leading Edward to hear her thoughts and he came to put his arms around me.

"Oh, Bella, we all make mistakes. I've done much wose than you. Don't feel bad..."

"Edward, what the hell are you talking about? We can't all read minds, ya know!!" Rosalie said impatiently.

"Bella...she hunted." I opened my bright red eyes to see all of these vampires staring at me, shocked.

"I-I-I...I lost control, okay? I just..." my voice trembled. "I-I'm sorry, I..."

"Almost all of us have made that mistake...except Carlisle," Rosalie soothed.

"I feel horrible about it," I muttered.

Alice picked me up suddenly. "I'm borrowing her," she said over her shoulder. She zoomed me to her room and stripped my dress off. She threw me a navy blue v-neck shirt, and a pair of dark jeans. I didn't object as I quickly dressed and she cleaned up my face.

Alice threw me a little box and I shot my hand up to catch it. "Put those on," she ordered. I opened the box to reveal some contacts. I bit my cold lip and applied the contacts. I walked over to Alice's full size mirror. How did she always know what kind of clothes would look good on me? I peered at my eyes and they were a very dark, mudlike brown. Nothing like my normal color.

Alice grabbed me and led me, running, downstairs and finally we were sitting in her Porsche.

"Now," she said when we were zooming quickly away from the house, "let's go find out about that old man."

* * *

**Yeah I know it was damn short, but oh well =P**

**Review PLEASE and yayyy next chapter will be longer.**


	13. The Truth

****

Its back!!! OH MY GOSH!!!!! Yeah.......I keep forgetting 'bout all of you peeps out there readin', cuz ya never review (hint hint) Soooo next chapter, onwards.

(I have nooo idea what the oldman issue is gonna be so I'll just make somethin weird up :P)

Okayyyyy nowww comes VICTORIA (le gaspe) so yeah Victoria's age wasnt mentioned in Twilight so just go along with it, alright??

* * *

"Alice, why are we going to see the old guy?" I asked, remembering the old man from the bookstore.

"I'm curious...why does he know? How did he find out? What will he do? Is he a friend or foe? All these questions..." she trailed off, probably lost in thought as we zoomed down the road, passing shops all the way. I got a sudden crazy impulse to stop and run inside of a grocery store.

"ALICE STOP RIGHT NOW!" I said quickly. She skidded to a halt. "Bella, what--" I

looked at her confused pale face. "Go park over there. Hurry!!"

She parked and I took her hand and walked fast-human speed- back to that grocery store. I led Alice inside.

"Bella!!! Would you just tell me what the hell we're doing??" she asked. I looked around, thinking that I knew what I was looking for, and... "There!" I whispered. There he was in the produce section. "C'mon Alice." She looked around and then gasped. "How'd you find him?" she asked quietly.

"I just had a feeling.." I replied. We stopped right in front of him, the old guy.

"Hello, girls." he said in a crackly voice. "Thought I'd be seeing you again soon, but I didn't expect it to be _here _of all places." He laughed and it sounded like a wheeze. "My name is Edgar Lee."

"How do you know about us?" Alice asked.

Edgar looked around suspiciously. "I'll tell you...elsewhere." He slowly walked back out of the store, with Alice and I confused behind him, and then we walked a few stores down to his bookstore. He unlocked the door and kept the "Closed" sign up as we walked inside.

"Well..." he started. "When I was young, I was in love with a girl named Victoria."

Alice and I looked at each other with wide eyes as he continued. "She wouldn't give my the time of day, let alone return my feelings," he said in his worn voice. It was awkward to think about this old, hair-thinning man in love with young, fiery Victoria. "She was dating a man named Joseph; I was the most jealous man on earth! In our second year of college, where we both attended, a very handsome man was starting. Victoria immediately broke up with Joseph in hopes of getting some from this new guy."

Hearing the man say "getting some" was pretty odd. **(a/N-haha pretty odd?? PATD?!?! Coolio I didn't notice at first)**

He continued his story after taking another shaky breath. "Well, he took a great interest in her. They started spending a lot of time together, and Victoria realized quickly that he was a frightening man and he seemed to be forcing himself to not kill her. One day, he was gone on a hunting trip, unknown to us at the time, and she came and confided in me about him getting weirder; I was oddly delighted. After that, Victoria avoided him and spent more time with me. I remember how kind and calm she used to be…" His face was far away, in a past time that I couldn't even imagine… "I heard her laugh so much, it was very refreshing. The guy, whose name I hadn't found out yet and never wanted to find out, was trying to follow her and tried to get her back. Human instincts obviously kicked in and Victoria was too scared of him. I remember her running to me one day, trembling. 'Edgar,' she said, 'he's threatening me!' " His eyes were getting wide with the memories, and Alice and I were leaning closer, both as intent on the story as he was.

"I remember telling her I loved her for the first time, straight to her face. She said, 'I had no idea you even existed a year ago, and now…look how far we've gotten!!' The next day, I didn't see her. And then the next day, and the next…and soon, I heard about some massive killings in the area, and hoped that Victoria wasn't in all that mess. One day I noticed that _he _was gone as well; I put two and two together. I couldn't really do anything about it though.

By my fourth year in college, I was depressed thoroughly. In my fifth year, I saw her beautiful orange hair in front of me and I stopped. I called her name." Edgar's face distorted and it looked like maybe a tear glistened in one of his eyes. His voice wavered as he said, "She looked back at me. That look will haunt me to my grave and beyond. She was, of course, beautiful. She was pale, as are you two, and her eyes were a cold red, plated with the worst hatred you could ever see. Her mouth was twisted into a grimace. 'Victoria,' I had said, shocked, 'what's happened to you?' Her voice was hard and fierce but at the same time beautiful as she replied, 'Nothing. Stay the hell out of my business!!'

"I couldn't understand what had happened. Victoria came to me one day and, still with the angry disposition, she told me. She told me she was a vampire, she was bound to kill humans for their blood, she was cold and hard, and dead. So dead." He sighed.

"Victoria smiled at me then. Not a smile…an evil grimace kind of thing. 'Goodbye,' she said. 'I wanted to be the one to take you, instead of James.' That was his name, the other vampire."

Alice and I stared at each other with shock and horror. "James?" I whispered.

Edgar continued, "Yes. But before she could come at me, James crashed into her and it sounded like thunder. He told her no. He turned and said to me, 'I will get you. But it will be when you least expect it; some time, maybe a year, maybe ten, from now. But you will die by my hands.' I was, naturally, terrified! But, to this day, he nor Victoria have ever come close to me again." His voice sounded at the closing of the story.

It was silent for a few moments before I said, "They were probably closer than you think…" I told Edgar the story of James tracking me, of Victoria wanting revenge, and of her being the vampire to change me. His breathing turned more shallow by the minute, and his heart started beating faster.

"It has been all his fault, in this chain of events. James. Amazing, the way these things can happen," he muttered, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "But…you two girls are different. Firstly," he said, opening his wise eyes and looking into mine, "I'm not as intimidated around you. Secondly, your eyes. Yours," he pointed to Alice with a bony finger, "are golden, and yours," he pointed at me, "are silver."

"Silver?!" I gasped. "B-but, but I….I cheated." The last part was just a whisper and Alice looked into my eyes.

"Bella!! They are!! They're normal again!" Alice then turned to Edgar and told him of the "vegetarians" and I told him that my eyes were a defect; Alice laughed.

The atmosphere lightened immensely after that. Alice went into a vision though,

"Sorry, gotta go," she said all bubbly-like. "Jasper's waiting for me!!"

She ran out and away. I turned to Edgar. "Well, I guess I had better go…"

"Wait," he said. "In a way, you're a descendant of Victoria. You remind me of her, when she was human…" His eyes seemed to look through me. "You don't want to be thought of like that, but…I just wish I could've seen her again before I die." He sounded like he was planning on dying very soon.

"I'm sorry, Edgar," I whispered and then smiled. "good-bye, see ya again some time." I walked out of his bookstore and drove home to see my vampire family, but his last words lingered in my head: "see me again? I doubt it...I'm sorry Victoria." Was he going to die?


	14. Happyish Ending

**Sigh. I'm so depressed that no one reviewed. the only reason i'm updating i cuz i promised myself I'd finish this story before i published my next one. SSSOOOO Whoever reviews gets a JELLY BEAN unless i eat 'em all...ah well.**

"Edward!!" I called loudly, running to him and jumping into his waiting arms. "I missed you. Look at my eyes." My husband stared into my weird eyes and smiled.

"I love you, Bella Swan." He kissed me softly for a moment.

I settled into Edward's lap and began my story; I told him everything that Edgar Lee had said about Victoria and himself. He silently listened the whole time, although when I watched his face, his eyes became wider than usual.

"The thought of anybody loving that...that..._monster_...is just unbelievable," he commented as soon as I'd finished.

I held up a finger for Edward to wait while I felt something inside my mind. I saw his face in the back of my mind, but in front of me was a determined looking motorcyclist, swerving through the rain and through plants on either side of this curving road...

"Jacob!!" I gasped, standing quickly. I listened closely and, sure enough, I heard the loud sound of a motorcycle and a heartbeat through the trees. I ran downstairs and outside, not caring that I was soaked the moment I stepped out; I wasn't cold, and I wasn't going to get sick, so why did it matter?

I waited until I saw his black motorcycle come closer and finally stop in front of me. My best friend gave me a huge grin and shook out his wet hair like a dog, which in turn made me laugh.

"Hey, Ultimate Bella," he greeted.

"Hi Puppy-dog," I replied, smirking. He playfully growled and then got up from his wet seat, reminding me that he was still human, by however little of a degree. "We should go inside, before you get sick or freeze to death!!"

He laughed once loudly and put his very long arm around my shoulders. "Don't worry, kid. Just listen."

"That's the name of a book," I commented, laughing. "So, what are you doing here? And isn't this sort of illegal?"

"Not if you all sign again. Those royal bloodsuckers can't...c-c-c-can..." His voice slipped and then his body was doing a lot of shuddering while his teeth chattered. I knew he resented going inside, even now, so I did what I could to help him: I tried out a random power, putting an umbrella-like shield above us, and it worked! Now, safe from the wet, I ignited my otherwise cold finger, and held it up to Jacob's face, also creating a small light.

Jacob smiled half-gratefully and continued what he was saying. "They can't refuse it if you guys all want to change the treaty. It's between just you 'vegitarians', not the 'carnivores.'"

He handed me a slip of paper from nowhere that stated all the basic crap about how we could be friends and whatnot; I gladly signed it with the pen he handed me.

I picked him up with just one arm and carried him inside, calling out to everyone as I came and hurrying to put a towel below our dripping selves. My family was gathered in just a few seconds, Edward looking slightly pissed off at this turn of events. However, they all agreed to sign it and so Jake and I were content.

"Well, I'd better get this new and improved treaty back to the others," Jacob said after Esme handed the paper to him. I knew he felt awkward around all these vampires, not to mention the stench!! I'd gotten a wiff of it before I put on my special block to his smell. He waved before backing away and smiling slightly. Finally, he turned and jumped back onto his motorcycle and sped off.

"Great," Rosalie muttered sarcastically, rolling her eyes, "the werewolf is back."

I laughed once again and led Edward up to my room. We sat on my bed together, and I snickered at his still angry expression. "Are you _jealous_, my little Eddie?" I taunted.

He sighed and his face smoothed out. "Extremely so."

I scooted closer to him and kissed his cheek. "Don't be; you have me forever, and no wolf, were or otherwise, is going to change that."

Edward's face suddenly looked so vunerable, so sad and helpless. His voice barely came out of his mouth, but I heard of course. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. I don't know how you could even doubt me!" I exclaimed. He smiled crookedly at me before I pounced.

I wa on top of him in less than a second, pushing him down on my bed. I was kissing him so hard that I was afraid I might break him under me, even as indestructable as he was.

"I love you," I reminded him in almost a growl. He reminded me in a different way and we were just laying on my bed, showing each other how much we loved one another.

**ya know what. that felt like a randomly good way to end it. yes this is the end. only, now imma put a tiny epilouge cuz i wanna. This ended pretty much exactly like the first one, only in Bella's pov and i just felt like ending it because frankly, my dears, i'm getting really bored with this story and i had nowhere to take it, i didnt wanna drag it out.**

**...**

The next day, Jacob came over to hang out. We laughed and joked for a while outside and then I showed him some of my cooler powers.

Edward was in a much better mood after that sleepless night we'd had, so he wasn't sulking too much about Jacob being here.

Jacob plopped down on the couch and turned the tv on, where it was on channel two, the Forks News.

There was some stuff about the weather and just as Jacob said, "Aw this is boring," and was about to change the channel, I saw something and I think I shouted, "NO!"

Alice was sitting next to me in a moment and staring intently at the television, as was I.

A bored looking bald man was droning on. "...and, Edgar Lee died. He was driving home from his job in a Port Angeles bookstore when he got in a crash; his body apparently wasn't going to fight it, like it knew he was bound to die. At an old age, this isn't uncommon. What is uncommon is that he had no living family or friends that we know of, and his last words were 'Let Victoria survive instead of me.' We don't know what to make of this tragedy, but we are looking into the situation...and in other news, this prostitute..." I took the remote from Jacob and turned it off, seeing Alice's and my shocked expressions in the black tv.

"He's dead," Alice whispered. "But...only yesterday he was..."

"He's dead," I repeated. "just as he said. He really loved Victoria. Amazing."

The light snoring coming from Jacob snapped me out of it; I looked at Alice and then at Edward, who had been near the stairs and was now in front of me.

"It's going to be okay Bella. People die. Old age, you know. You'll have to get used to it," he insisted. I nodded and gave my husband the kiss of Victoria's descendant.

The End

* * *

**Yep. I know, i know. don't ask.**

**Check my profile soonish to see my new human Twilight story!!! It's shmexi. heh. hopefully. **

**Tell me if you guys want me to write a kinda side-story describing how Bella uses all of her powers and stuff, i was thinkin bout that muahaha.**

**Well. Review i guess. i'm just kinda glad its over.**


End file.
